


Young Gods

by infernalstars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Allison Reynolds (All For The Game), POV Kevin Day, Recovery, Relapsing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: You say, “I’ve got this, I’m fine.” / And darling, you never lie. / Yet, I watch you, in your hubris, as you fall from the sky.aka a relapse and recovery kevallison fic
Relationships: Kevin Day & Allison Reynolds
Kudos: 17





	Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> ** massive trigger warning for eating disorders (bulimia, specifically) and alcoholism. read with caution **
> 
> no beta.

**i. opening**

You say, “I’ve got this, I’m fine.” 

And darling, you never lie. 

Yet, I watch you, in your hubris, as you fall from the sky.

**ii. Allison**

Allison didn’t mean for it to happen, honestly. She didn’t sit there and think going through this hell again. 

The first time was an accident, during a panic attack. A clever remark about Seth sent her sprinting to the bathroom. She threw up everywhere. Her body calmed down, she felt better. She hated that. 

Hated that the next time she ate she felt disgusting. So much so that she got up the moment she finished eating and sprinted for the restrooms. She ignored the looks of her teammates. 

Ignored how tired she was starting to get, the noticeably lost weight. Renee looked like she might say something, like she wanted to say something, but Allison changed the subject when Renee looked serious. Renee didn’t push. Not yet.

No one is brave enough to say anything, except when someone catches her binging in the kitchen one night. 

**iii. kevin**

Kevin stumbled up the stairs in his drunken state. He caught himself on the railing as a wave of vertigo washed over him. 

Just one drink he’d told himself, for a special occasion. In hindsight he should have realized this was a dumb idea. Drinking to celebrate one year sober? Dumb as hell. 

He gripped the railing. He was almost there, one more flight of stairs to go. If he could just get into his bed, and sleep and avoid everyone tomorrow morning, no one would be any wiser. Andrew might suspect but that’s because Andrew suspected everyone. 

He climbed up the last few stairs, opening up the door to the Foxes common area. He starts towards his room, stumbling along the wall as quietly as he can when he hears it: the crinkle of a chip bag and quiet crying. 

He pauses, drunkenly reaching out for the light. Kevin is dimly aware of the possibility of being caught by a teammate. He sees her then, sitting in the corner of the kitchen floor. She is surrounded by an empty bag of chips, a tub of ice cream and a few empty tupperware containers. Her hand is frozen halfway into another bag in chips. 

She stares at him and wipes under her eyes. 

He holds her eyes, doesn’t look away. 

“Kevin?” she asks. 

He nodded dumbly. He’s never seen her like this. Her hair is a mess in a bun, not an ounce of makeup on her face. An old t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Kevin has never once thought of Allison, a 5’11 Exy player, as small, but looking at her now...that was the only word to describe her. 

“What are you doing?” he slurs. 

Fuck.

“Oh my god, you’re drunk...Kevin—“

“What are you doing?” 

“Kevin, you drank?”

“Allison, why are you—“ 

“Kevin—“

“Allison—“

“Stop!” she says sharply. Kevin does. 

Allison gets up, throwing away the garbage she’s just collected. He watches her walk over to him. 

“How much did you have?” she asks, and god, Kevin has never seen her eyes so lifeless. 

“Couple shots,” he whispered, looking away. 

Shame consumed him like ivy consumed a building. It grew up and around and around and around. It was an ivy covered building not a building with ivy. Nothing but shame. 

“It was...we celebrated your one year sober today at Coach’s...Should I call him? No! Your Sponsor! You have one right?” Allison asks. 

Kevin almost started crying. He shook his head. “Tomorrow. I will talk to him myself tomorrow. I just...I’m tired.”

“Let’s get you to your room,” Allison said, reaching out to help him. 

“No, no. Andrew will know,” he slurs, shaking his head. 

“Well, Dan’s staying with Matt tonight...I don’t think Renee would mind if you slept in our room?” Allison suggests. 

Kevin nods. Maybe he is crying now, as Allison leads him to her room, turning off the lights.

He lays down on Dan’s bed, letting Allison take off his shoes and jacket. He stared up at her in the sunlight. 

“About earlier…” he says and she freezes. “If you...are you okay?” 

Allison sets his jacket on the floor and sits down on the edge of the bed. She shakes her head. 

“I’m sorry you saw that.”

“You should call someone tomorrow when I call my Sponsor.”

The words surprise him. First the good advice, second an admission that he does want help. For once he’s not ignoring all his problems. 

“It’s been almost four years...I promised myself—“

“Old habits die hard, Reynolds. I know.”

She looked down at him on the bed. “Get some rest, Day.”

**iv. interlude**

Close your eyes and rest, Icarus. 

It is a long way down. 

You will burn. 

**v. allison**

Allison wakes up next morning to the sound of arguing. 

Screaming, actually. 

She climbs out of bed, stepping out into the common area. Andrew is furiously shouting about his missing ice cream while Neil calmly chops up fresh fruit. A typical day for the foxes. 

Except this time: Allison feels a deep, gnawing guilt. 

A painful realization. A sickening twist of her stomach. 

Neil locks eyes with her across the room and her breath leaves her. It’s the recognition there that makes her feel like she is falling, crashing, burning. Nor that he recognizes her, but what she is feeling. 

“Hey, All—“ 

Allison turns and leaves, slamming the door shut. She locks herself in the bathroom, shoves her fingers down her throat before she’s even on her knees and throws up. 

The ice cream, the chips. She remembers leftover pasta, maybe. 

She is left sobbing by the time she’s done. Then the faint knock. 

She expects Neil to open the door. Instead it’s Kevin. He sits down across from her, holding out a glass of water. 

She closes the toilet lid, accepting the water. She drinks it, attempting to soothe her raw throat. 

“How long?” 

“This time?” she asks him. 

He nods. 

“Not long. More than a week? I don’t know anymore,” she admits. 

She looks at him now. The pair of them had never been close. Not for any real reason, they were actually pretty similar. She wonders the last time she had a non-exy related conversation with him. 

“Was that your first drink,” she asks. 

He nods again. “Yeah. They say anniversaries are hard...harder than expected.”

“Your sobriety or Riko?” 

“Yeah.” 

She nods again. 

“I know this has happened before. I don’t want you getting to that place again—it would be very bad for our team. The freshmen aren't good enough yet for the starting line up.”

Allison laughs. Of course he brings it back to Exy. 

Come to think of it though, falling that far scares her this time. Last time, she didn’t care how far she fell. 

Healing was a messy, messy thing. Especially when the monsters you run from are yourself. She wasn’t scared though. 

She did not want to feel the burn as she fell. All she had to do was ask for a new pair of wings. 

**vi. kevin**

Kevin sat across from Allison on the bathroom floor. He was still a bit hungover, happy to be keeping her company. Away from the others. 

“Are you going to tell them...about last night?”

Allison looked back up at him. She studied him. 

“You won’t be able to hide it from them. We’ve all seen someone relapse, Kevin.” 

She cleared her throat. 

“If Riko hadn’t killed him,” she says gently, “Seth would have overdosed anyway. He was worse off than he cared to admit. I didn’t get him help because he said he had it under control. I won’t make that mistake again.”

He lowers his eyes. “I am sorry about Seth, you know.”

She nodded. “I do know. And I’ll let you tell them on your own time. Just don’t let it be too late. We want to help you.”

“Will you be taking your own advice?” 

She raises an eyebrow. “If you will.”

He stared at her. What twist of fate was it that they should fall together? 

Perhaps, he thought, they could learn to fly again. Together. 

**vii. closing**

Icarus, oh, how you are young and naive.

The world works against you at every turn. 

Yet, I’d quite like to see you fly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing kevallison, and a ship that isn't andriel so i hope you all enjoyed


End file.
